Night Mares can come true
by Smokes91
Summary: What would happen if a night mare became reality... Well the Decepticon turned Autobot, Speed, is about to find out.
1. Battle

_Starscream clawed at Speed's side, creating long deep gashes down his side. Speed cried out in pain, trying to fight back, but weakened by the fight, and the current attack was too much for him. He tried to force his body weight back to knock Starscream back... But was too weak to do anything, his head just flopped back onto Starscream's shoulder. "This is what happens to those who betray the Decepticons" Starscream hissed in his audio receptor. Starscream retracked his claws, and Speed fell to the ground, Starscream smiled evilly to himself, then transformed and flew away, leaving Speed lying on the ground, energon pouring out of his wounds._

Speed's optics shot open, and he sat up quicker than he had ever done before. Next to him his spark-mate, Ellie, woke up as well. She looked up and her bright blue optics met his beautiful ruby red optics.

"Speed, baby. What's wrong?" she asked, worry in her optics.

"Nothing, I... I... I just had a night mare. I just need to walk it off" he replied, still shaken by how vivid his night mare actually was.

As he got off the berth and started for the door. Ellie looked at Speed, knowing that somthing was bothering him. "Speed, please... Tell me".

"It was just a night mare. I'll be fine. I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back soon... Promise" he said. As he got to the door, he felt a soft, caring hand on his shoulder.

"Baby, please don't bottle it up. Please tell me", she said.

He looked at her pretty blue optics, knowing that he couln't keep anything from her. "It was about Starscream" he answered.

She looked even more worried by this. "Starscream, as in Megatron's right hand mech?'

"Yeah. He attacked me... From what I could make out... He wanted revenge for me betraying the Decepticons, and joining the Autobots" he explained.

She puts her arms around him, in a comforting hug. "It's alright. It's over now". But little did they know, that Starscream was just biding his time.

"I just need to walk it off... I won't be long" He comforted her. She went back over to the berth and lay back down. He put a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then walked towards the door.

Speed walked out into the hall and walked towards the exit. When he got outside, her transform into a black 2010 Chevrolet Impala, with red racing stripes, and red flames down the side. He drove to the track, leading into the trees surrounding the base, and drove for about one hour. He then transformed and lay down on his back looking up at the stars. "That's the fourth time this week" he muttered to himself. He slowly slipped into recharge. When he woke up, his internal clock said that he had been in recharge for two hours. He decided that it was about time to head back to the base. On him way back he could hear movement in the trees, he couldn't see what was causing the noice... But knew that it was big. He transformed and stood in a defensive stance. He was nervous, knowing that what ever was out there was big, and possibly, very dangerous. "Who's... Who's there?" he yelled. Wondering after whether alerting whoever, or whatever was out there, that he was here. "This is nuts... Why am i so jumpy? It's probably just some earth creature's moving about" he chuckled to himself.

As he turned around to head back to base, he became face to face with Starscream. He jumped back and tensed up, back in his defensive stance. "Well... Well, what have we got here. Young Speed, out for a midnight walk. What's wrong, having night mares Speed"? he asked. snickering to himself.

"How did you know"? Speed questioned.

"Come on Speed... You an I both know, that it was coming to you... You are going to get what you deserve" he said, lunging towards Speed. Speed dogded Starscream's attack. Starscream turned around looking Speed straight in the optics. "You've gotten better since I last saw you" he said, calmly.

This surprised Speed, but he was not going to be caught out again. "Maybe I have... Or maybe You have just gotten older, and slower" he was quite pleased with himself, when he saw Starscream's reaction. But what came next, frightened him more than anything.

Starscream charged at him, this time without missing. Starscream grabbed Speed around the neck, and throw him into a tree. Fortunately, the tree snapped like a twig, under Speed's weight, and he landed on the ground behind it. "**Now who's slow Speed?**" he snapped.

Speed slowly lifted himslef to his feet. "Lucky shot", Speed said.

"Well, then this must be lucky as well", he chuckled. Charging at Speed once more. Speed had no time to react, when he was grabbed around the neck again, and smashed into the ground. Speed was able to kick his legs up, and flipped Starscream over. They both hauled themsleves off the ground, Speed tried to attack Starscream, only then realising that Starscream had far more experience, and was quickly over powered... But youth allowed him to regain the upper hand once again. After half an hour of fighting both Starscream and Speed were tired and injure. But neither was ready to willingly loose this fight. But what Speed hadn't noticed was that Starscream was forcing them closer and closer to the trees, knowing that once in the trees, he would once again gain the upper hand. Starscream had been planning on a way to over power Speed the entire time they were fighting, while Speed's inexperience had shown, he had been winging it the entire time. "Now we shall see how good you really are", Starscream said. He turned and ran into the trees.

Without thinking Speed ran after him. He kept running, not even thinking that this could have been a trap. "Yo Decepti-punk, don't hide. Come out and fight like a real mech!" he snapped, still not even giving a thought to a possible trap.

"Who said I was hiding?" Starscream asked. "It's called planning", he continued.

At that moment, Speed heard movement and noices all around him. Only then did his processes catch up to him. Only then did trap come to his thoughts. "Oh frag" he said to himself. This was a trap, and he walked straight into it. How could he be so stupid.

Speed turned to run, when he was attacked from behind by Starscream. Starscream clawed at his sides, digging his long, thin claws into Speed's sides. Speed couldn't hold back the cry of pain. Starscream dragged his hands down Speeds sides, creating long deep gashes in Speeds armour. Speed tried ti fight back, but he weakened by the fight and now the current attack, didn't have the streangth to fight. But that didn't mean he couldn't try. He tried to force his body weight back to knock Starscream off him... But was too weak to do anything. His head just flopped back into Starscream's shoulder. "This is what happens to those who betray the Decepticons" he said. Speed couldn't help but think back to his night mare. Why was this just like his night mare? What was wrong with him? "I am going to spare your miserable life... But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky" he hissed into Speed's audio receptors. He retracked his claws and watched as Speed fell to the ground. He smiled evilly to himself, transformed and flew away, leaving Speed lying on the ground with energon pouring out of his wounds. Speed tried to lift himself up, before blacking out.


	2. Missing

In the morning Ellie woke up, and turned over to put her arm around Speed... Only to realise, that Speed wasn't there. "Oh, um... He must have woken up early and already gone out". She pushed herself off the berth and walked out into the hall. She walked towards the rac. room, when she saw Bumble Bee coming out of his room. "Hey Bee, have you seen Speed anywhere?" she asked.

"No, sorry Ellie, I haven't seen him this morning" he said as he walked towards Optimus' office.

She walked into the rec. room and found Ironhide in the corner cleaning his cannons. "Ironhide" she said. Walking towards him.

"Ellie, whats wrong?" he asked. He could the worry in her optics.

"Have you seen Speed? I cant' find him" she said.

He looked at her, and felt sorry for her. "I'm so sorry, but... No, I haven't", he could see the worry turn to scared. "Hey, it's ok. He's probably hiding around, ready to jump out and scare you. You know what he's like" he comforted her.

"Yeah, I know" she walked out of the rec. room, hoping that he would jump out and scare her... But he didn't

She walked down to the med bay. As she walked in Ratchet was walking into the back room. "Ratchet", she yelled, loud enough to get his attention.

"Ellie. Is everything ok? You aren't hurt are you?" he asked, about to proceed with a scan.

"No... Ratchet, I'm fine. But i was wondering whether you have seen Speed by any chance?" she asked. Hoping for him to have some idea on where Speed was.

"I'm sorry Ellie. But i haven't seen him since last night", he said. Walking back into the back room.

Ellie began to tear up, hoping that he was ok. He had to be ok. She continued on her search for him, asking everyone that she walked past. But no one had seen him. She began to grow extremely scared. "Where could he be?" she asked herself. She decided that there was only one bot that she had not asked. Optimus Prime. She walked down to Optimus' office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in", a strong, yet soft voice said. She walked into his office and up to his desk. "Ellie. It's been a while since I have seen you in my office. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was wondering whether by any chance, that you have seen Speed", she asked.

Optimus looked up, to her scared optics. He almost didn't want to answer, afraid that she may not take it well. "I'm sorry Ellie, but no. I haven't seen him" he said. At that moment, she collasped into the chair an began to brake down in tears. Optimus jumped out of his chair and went to her side. "Hey, it's ok. I'm sure he's fine" she just nodded. "How long has he been missing?" he asked.

She looked into his optics and answered. "He woke up, saying that he had a night mare. He said he just needed to welk it off. He said he wouldn't be too long... that was about 10:30 last night".

Optimus began to look worried, beginning to think that he should have come home by now. "10:30. He should have returned by now. We will have to look for him" she gripped onto his armour and began to cry again. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a strong mech", he said. He made an announcement over the P.A. system. "_All personal to the rec. room. Repeat all personal to the rec. room._". he turned to her. "we will find him. I promise"

Optimus and Ellie walked into the rec. room to find that everyone had arrived. "Hey come on Optimus. What the frag are we doing here?" Jazz yelled out.

"Yeah... We've already had our weekly briefing session", Sunstreaker continued.

"Hey, shut up an you'll find out!" ironhide snapped.

"We are here because, as most of you should already know... Speed is missing. has been since 10:30 last night" Optimus announced. Most of the bots ddid know, but those who didn't, kept there mouths shut.

"He's been missing for almost 12 hours?" Bumblebee asked. he knew that Speed was missing, but didn't realise he had been missing that long.

"Yes." Optimus announced. "Now Ellie has informed me that he was woken by a night mare last night, and said that he just needed to walk it off. But he should have returned well before now" He continued.

"What can we do?" Prowl asked. He had grown quite fond of the Decepticon turned Autobot.

"We are going to find him. We are going to pull together, and we are going to find him". Ironhide said, from the back of the room. "For those who have not known hiom that long. he is one of the best Autobots we have ever had. He may have started a Decepticon, but during the battle of Mission city, he fought against the Decepticons the whole time. And he almost gave his own life, to save Optimus. he has always been one of us, and we have to help him" everyone in the room went silent. they knew inside that ironhide was right... Speed had always been there for the Autobots, now the Autobots had to be there for him.

"Ironhide, is correct. Speed could be in trouble. And we need to help him out", Optimus said. "Alright... Bumblebee, Sunstreaker. i want you two to cheack the base grounds".

"Yes sir", thye both said.

"Ironhide, Ratchet. I want you to check the woods outside the base. If he went for a walk, he may have gone outside the grounds", Optimus said, focusing on the medic, and the weapons specialist.

"Yes sir", Ironhide siad.

"Of course", Ratchet announced.

"Jazz, I want you to split the rest of the bots up and check all three floors", Optimus announced. Focusing on his right hand mech.

"Can do Optimus", he agreed.

"Alright... Let's go", Optimus said, as he and Ellie walked back to his office.

As all the bots went to there assigned areas. Sunstreaker was already starting to annoy the frag out of Bumblebee. "Come on Bee. Why are we looking for this Decepti-creep anyway?" he asked.

This made bee, snap. He pinned Sunny to the nearest walk. "Alright, he is not a Decepti-creep. His name is Speed. **NOW USE IT!**" he snapped. Sunny looked terrified. He had never seen Bee get this angry before. "And didn't you hear anything that Ironhide said in the rec. room? Speed was there in the battle of Mission City, and he did more than he had to. He almost died, trying to protect Optimus. Now i don't know about you, but there are not many bots decepticons and Autobots alike, that would risk going head to head with Megatron. But Speed did. Now he was tere for us when we needed him. So we need to be there for him, now that he needs us"


	3. Located

Sunny looked generally scared out of his processor. "I'm so sorry Bee. I didn't really think that he would have done that much for us. i mean, he's a Decepticon" Sunny said.

"Was... He **was **a Decepticon. A very long time ago" Bee said, as he loosened his grip on Sunny, and let him go.

"Alright... Now let's go find Speed" Sunny said, as he and Bee ran outside.

Ironhide and Ratchet had already began to look for Speed... But without luck. "Ratchet? What are the chances that we are going to find him... Alive?" Ironhide, asked.

"I don't want to think about it" he answered. Ironhide didn't want to argue the point, especialy not now. So just kept quiet.

"It's ok Ellie, we will find him" Optimus said. He then Commed for reports. "All untis... Report" he said. Then one by one, each unit reported their finds.

"_Jazz reporting floor one... Nothing. Sorry Optimus_".

"_Prowl reporting floor two. No sign Optimus_".

"_Wheeljack reporting floor three... Nothing here Optimus_".

Ellie began to tear up. "It's ok, we'll find him" Optimus promised her.

"_Bumblebee reporting grounds... No sign out here either Optimus_".

"_Ironhidde reporting the woods... Nothing at the mom..._" Ironhide stopped in his tracks.

"_Ironhide? What' swrong Ironhide?_" Optimus asked.

"Ironhide, it's him. It's Speed. He's alive, but barely" Ratchet said. Kneeling down to check Speeds vitals.

"_Ironhide, What's going on?_" Optimus asked again.

"_We found him. Optimus we found Speed_" He said. Ellie looked greatful, letting out a sign of relief. But her happiness was cut shot when Ironhide finished his report "_But he's in bad shape Optimus... He's being attacked by a Decepticon. He's got large gashes down his side, and he's lost a lot of energon. It looks like he's been here for a while_" He finished.

Optimus looked over at Ellie who had again began to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's ok. He'll pull through... He's a strong bot, one of the strongest I've ever met. You and I both know that" Optimus tried to settle her down. But it was no use. She cried even harder, after a while, she had cried herself into recharge. So Optimus picked her up and carried her to her room, and placed her on her berth.

Ironhide and Ratchet were evaluating Speeds condition. "He needs medical attention" Ratchet stated. "He has lost so much energon. That I'm surprised that he's even alive" he finished. Ironhide looked at him with fear written all over his face. Ratchet saw this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'l be ok. If he's survived thios long. He can keep going" he said. This calmed ironhide down a bit.

Ratchet began to tinker and fix some of the wires that had been cut and sliced in the attack. He pulled out awelder from his gear he carried everywhere, and began to weld the armour back to gether. He had Ironhide Help as he fixed the wiring around his spark chamber. Then when he was sure that he had done all he could for Speed at this point in time, He and Ironhide stood. "What do we do now?" Ironhide asked, looking at Ratchet.

"The only thing we can do... We wait" he announced.

Ironhide wasn't happy with this and snapped at Ratchet's statement. "We wait! Wait for what? For him to slowly die?" he snapped.

Ratchet was about to started world war 3 with Ironhide, when suddenly Speed awoke "Speed" Ratchet yelled, as he knelt down beside the injured bot.

"Speed say something" Ironhide said. Kneeling down and putting a hand on Speeds shoulder. "Come on Speed... Talk, cry... Jump up and smack me. Just do something" he said.

It took some time for Speeds vitals to go back to normal. Then his self repair started with the major injuries... Before he tried to open his optics. He finally had the strength to completely open his optics, revealing the ruby red optics the Autobots had grown to love. "Hey, how you feeling?" Ratchet asked. Not expecting too much of an answer. Speed just simply nooded, showing that he was ok.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked. Speed looked over to him and gathered the strength to say one word. "Star...scream" he forced out.

"You mean that Starscream cause all this damage? Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Revenge" Speed said weakly.

"Revende? Revenge for what?" Ironhide asked.

"Betraying Decepticons". Speed announced.

"So Starscream almost killed you, because you left the Decepticons to join the Autobots?" Ratchet asked. Speed nodded. "We have to get him out of here", turning his attention to Ironhide.

Ironhide nodded and looked back down to Speed. "Can you walk?" Speed attempted to lift himself up, but was struggling. Ironhide grabbed him around the waist, and helped him to his feet. "There you go", but he spoke too soon. Speed grabbed his sides as the pain hit him again. This time more painful then ever. He fell, only to be caught by the strong arms of the large black mech. He winced and yelled in agonising pain before blacking out once more.


	4. Hidden Pain

Ironhide and Ratchet carried him back to base, where ratchet had to do emergency repairs on him before he died. All the Autobots took turns in watching Speed until he woke up, so when he did wake up, he wasn't alone. Ratchet took the first shift. Speed was out for almost a week. it was the sixth day in, it was around two p.m. when he finally stirred. Prowl was watching him at the time, but had no idea on what to do in this situation. So he called out for help "**RATCHET!**" He yelled. A couples of seconds later, ratchet came running in, followed closely by Ironhide and Optimus.

"What? What's wrong?" Ratchet asked, running through the doors.

"Speeds waking up" Prowl answered. they all watched as he began to slwoly wake up.

When he finally forced is optics open, the first face he saw was Ratchet. "Ratchet" he said weakly.

"I'm here... It's ok. You really gave us a scare out there, you know that?' he announced. he watched as Speed struggled to sat up. "Hey take it easy" he said, helping him sit up.

"Ow" he forced out. All Ratchet could do was chuckle to himself. How can he just say ow after all he's been through? He thought to himself.

"Ellie?" he asked.

Optimus looked over to him. "She's fine, she cried herself into recharge when we first found you, and she hasn't really left her berth. She refuses to come anywhere near the med bay, but she'll be happy to know that you're alive and well" he explained.

He was about to walk out and go tell Ellie, when Speed stopped him. "Wait" he said weakly. But loud enough to stop opimus in his tracks.

He turned around "You don't want Ellie to know that you're awake?" he asked, with surprise in his voice.

"It's not that... I want to surprise her. I want to go and see her myself... Please" he begged.

Optimus stared strainght into his ruby red optics. He knew he couldn't say 'no' to Speed. "Alright, but you are not to go alone. We don't need you blacking out half way there" Optimus said. Speed knew that he wanted to go see Ellie, and if he had to have an escort to geth there. He didn't care, aslong as he could see her. He nodded, and Ironhide and Prowl offered to take him down to his room.

Half way there, Speed had to stop, the pain of movement grew too much for him to handle. He put his hand on the wall, and dropped to his knees. "Hey, are you alright?" Prowl asked.

Speed nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take a break", he stated.

He was gripping his sides, and wincing as the pain grew more and more. Ironhide knelt down next to him and put and hand on his back, making samll circles, "It's ok, you're going to be fine", he said, as he sat down. Speed, sat next to Ironhide and put his head of Ironhides chest, trying to make the pain go away. Prowl knelt down infront of him and grabbed his hand. "It's ok, if you want we can take you back to the med bay", he said.

Speed looked up at him and shook his head. "No... I'll be fine. I just needed some time to rest. I think I'm ok now" he said. as Prowl put his arm under Speeds arm and around his back. He helped him up slowly, so that he didn't fall over. "Thanks. I think I can keep going. I'l be fine." he announced, continuing on, with Ironhide and Prowl close behind him. When They got to his room, he stood looking at the door for a couple of minutes.

He looked back at Ironhide with a 'what will she think of me' look on his face. Ironhide just put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on... I'll go start you off" he said, walking into Speeds room. Ellie was on her berth, crying, when Ironhide walked in. "Hello", he said.

"Oh, hi Ironhide, come on in" she looked at him, with fear and worry in her optics.

"Hey, I brough you a gift" he announced.

She looked a him. "What? You shouldn't have", she said, sitting up and looking directly at him.

"I just couldn't handle watching you sit around crying everyday... So I brought you a gift. I think you'll like it" he stated.

She looked at him, worry still in her optics. "Alright, seen as though you have already got it. I"ll take it", she said. Little did she know, it wasn't an it, but a he.

"Alright... you can come in now", he said, as he opened the door enough to talk to whoever was outside.

She watched anxiously as the door opened and in walked Speed. "Hey Ellie", he said. Watching as her face glowed.

"Speed. Thank Primus you're ok", she said as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, not wanting to ever let him go again. He winced as the pain grow stronger again. He began to fall again, but was caught by Prowl. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?' she asked, as she became captivated by his beautiful ruby red optics.

"I am now that I'm with you", he said, as he pulled her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him again, not as hard this time. She pulled him closer, and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first, then deepened the kiss. "I Love you so much Speed", she said, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you to, Ellie" he put his chin on top of her head. Then relising that Ironhide and Prowl were still here, turned his head towards them. "Well... What are you waiting for? Out!" he snapped, closing the door as the two mechs walked out. Ellie and Speed went and layed down on their berth. Ellie, planted one more soft kiss to Speeds lips before they both slipped into recharge... But how long would it be peaceful?

The next morning Speed woke up in more pain than he had been in last night. "Oh god" he yelled, trying not to wake Ellie. But without success.

"Speed, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked a her, cluching his sides. "Nothing babe. It's nothing, I'll live" he announced. But she didn't belive him.

"Please... You should go see Ratchet" she said. She walked around and helped in off the berth.

"I'm fine!" he snapped. He then realised what he had done. She backed away from him, she grew scared when he got like this. "Oh babe", he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Can you forgive me?"

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "How could I stay mad at you? I love you".

"I love you to", he said. "But I don't need to see Ratchet. I'll be fine" he said. He stood up straight and put his arms down by his side. Forcing himself to push back the pain. She lo0oked up at him and smiled, not aware of was he was doing to himself.

As Ellie and Speed walked into the rec. room, they didn't realise that Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bee, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Optimus was in the rec. room. Ratchet noticed tyhat Speeds door wings, on his back, were slightly eluvated and were twitching in pain. He could also see the pain in Speeds optics, Speed continued to force back the pain, even when Ellie wrapped her arms tightly around his body. Ratchet know he had to do something, but didn't want to force Speed to do anything, in case he did himself more damage. "Hey Speed. Is everything ok?" Ratchet asked.

Speed knew Ratchet had picked up on his pain, but tried to deny how much pain he was in. "Ah... Yeah. I'm fine, I'll be ok." He could see Ratchet didn't buy his lie, but Ratchet didn't want to stress anyone. He would talk to Speed later.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah... Surprisingly, I feel pretty good", putting a fake smile on his face.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Ironhide asked.

He didn't want to tell anyone about the constant night mares, so he knew he had to think of something... Fast. "I just needed some air. I just needed to go for a walk", he announced.

"Yeah, but why in Primus' name would you go that far from the base? I mean you almost got yourself killed. What were you thinking?" Mudflap yelled.

I was about to stand up for myself, when i saw optimus standd in for me. "Hey, he said he needed to go for a walk. He didn't mean, or want this to happen. Why would you question that?" He snapped.

Ratchet finally stepped in as well. "Hey, he was out walking when he was led into a trap and ambushed", he yelled.

Mudflap looked over to Rachet and yelled. "Yeah... And if he had half a processor, he wouldn't have let himself get lead into the trap. How could he have been so fragging stupid?"

Ellie had had enough and screamed at the top of her lungs. "How dare you question that he wanted this! How dare you say that he is stupid! How could you believe that he purposely let himself get ambushed, you sorry excuse for mech?!" She ran over o Mudflap and smacked him hard enough to damage his face plates.

Speed felt the pain and agony finally wash over him again. This time it was completely unbareable, he took this opitunity to escape out the door. He coul still hear the arguement going on inside, but he was more worried about his wounds, that had apparently reopened... Somehow. He smashed his hand to the wall, and gripped as hard as he could, trying to block out the agony. But it did nothing. He was clutching his sides, trying to stop the energon from leaking anymore, but with no success. Finally his body had had enough of the agony taking it over. He dropped to the ground, and blacked out once again.


	5. Lost In A Coma

Finally the arguement was interupted by Sideswipe. "Hey stop. Come on. Listen to me... **ENOUGH!**" He bellowed as loud as his voice would allow.

He finally gained the attention of everyone in the room. "Hey, were is Speed?" Bee asked. looking around, hoping Speed was just hiding. But he was nowhere to be found.

"If you had been paying attention, instead of fighting with each other. You would know that he limped outside in obvious pain!" he snapped.

Everyone ran outsie, to see Speed on the unconcious on the ground in a puddle of his own energon. Ellie screamed at the sight of her spark-mate dying, before turning around and wrapped her arms around Ironhide. Snuggling her face into his large shoulder plates, crying. Ironhide put is arms around her, giving her a comforting hug, looking down at his dying comrade. Ratchet ran and knelt down next to Speed, to check his vitals, his spark still had a pulse... Only just. "Is he going to survive?" Sideswipe asked, running to help Ratchet.

"I don't know. He's reopened his wounds, and lost a lot of energon" he answered. Trying to pick the heavy mech up.

"Here, let me" Optimus said. Rushing over and helped ratchet pick Speed up. Optimus was slightly larger than Speed. But he knew that he could carry him.

"We have to get him down to the med bay for emergeny repairs. I have to repair those wouds, otherwise he'll die" Ratchet said, racing off to the med bay, to get everything ready. Optimus followed with Speed in his arms. When he got to the med bay, he immediately placed Speed on the berth. "Alright, now you have to leave", Ratchet announced. But Optimus didn't want to leave. "Look, when I'm done repairs, and I know he's ok... You can come back in, but right now I need room" at that Optimus left the room, leaving Ratchet to save Speeds life.

After an hour, Ratchet came out of the med bay. "Is he alright?" Optimus asked. Staning as Ratchet aprroached him.

"I've repaired the wounds. He's lost a lot of energon, but he should pull through. He's still unconcious, but he's strong" he said. Leaving Optimus, Ellie and Ironhidde sitting outside the med bay doors.

Two weeks went by, and Speed still showed no signs in waking up. Ellie continued to see him everyday. "Speed. Baby. Please, I don't want to lose you. Please, come back to me. I love you", she said. sitting next to his berth.

Ironhide, Ratchet, Mudflap and Sideswipe were all in he rec. room, with Speed still down, they didn't feel like doing much at all. "So, is Speed going to be ok Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, physically, his wounds are all, fully healed, and his energon levels are full. Just mentally... He doesn't seem to want to come out of the coma he;s in. I just can't understand" he said. He sat forward putting his hand on his knees, and put his head in his hands, as he begang to sob.

"Hey" Ironhide said. Putting his arm around Ratchets shoulders. "Come on. It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about this... You couldn't have known this would happen". he said.

"For some reason, it's like he doesn't have a reason to come back. It's like he doesn't feel wanted anymore... I cant figure it out", he announced. Slowly moving into Ironhide, as Ironhide gave him a comforting hug. Knowing that it might cheer Ratchet up.

"But how is that possible? I mean he knows full well that he is wanted. We all love him, no one blames him for the attack, it was an accident" Ironhide said. Realing Ratchet.

Finally it hit Mudflap, finally he realised what he had done. "Hey Ratchet. Could Speed feel he's not wanted, if someone possibly said something hurtful?" he asked. Looking straight into Ratchet optics.

"It may have made him feel completely unwanted and sometimes useless" he said. He moved towards Mudflap, connos out and powering up. "Why? What did you ddo?!" he snapped.

Ironhide jumped up and grabbed ratchet, before he did something he'd later regret. "Hey. Now come on. You don't want to do that... Do you?" he asked.

He saw Ratchet slowly relaxed, and he put his weapons away. "No", he said. He turned to look at Mudflap. "You... What did you do?" He said.

"Well during the arguement in the rec. room that day. Remember I said, that if he had half a processor, he wouldn't have let himself get lead into the trap. And how could he have been so fragging stupid?" he said, looking up into the Ratchets optics, which were full of anger and frustration. Mudflap jolted backwards to get away from the frightening stare.

"Well, seen as though you were the one who did this to him. You're going to make it right!" he snapped. Grabbing Mudflap by the scruff of the neck and dragging him down to the med bay. Everyone hat was in the rec. room followed them down to the med bay. Hoping that ratchet was right. Ratchet threw him into the med bay and yelled, "Right, now you can fix what you did wrong". he said. point at Mudflap, wo was lifting himself off the ground.

He turned around, and walked over to Speed, who was lying on the berth. His optics were closed, and he wasn't moving in any way. Mudflap couldn't believe that he had really done this to Speed. Speed had done so much for the Autobots, and what did he do for him in return? He made him feel completely unwanted, and useless. How could he be so fragging selfish? He sat down in the chair next to the berth, and grabbed Speeds hand. Speeds metal felt rather cold and lifeless, at that moment everything hit Mudflap, and he began to cry. "Oh Speed. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so very sorry. I didn't mean what I said... I was frustrated and upset at the same time, I didn't mean it in any way, I jus said it out of anger" he dipped his head, and cried even more. "How could I have done this to you? How could I have been so selfish? How could I? We all love you. I was so selfish. I'm... I'm..." he completely broke down, and wrapped his arms around Speeds unconcious body. "We... I need you. if you weren't here, there would be so many times we all would have died. Thank you" just then, Speed began to stir.

Speed brought his hand up, and put it on Mudflaps shoulder. "Dude, no chick flip moments. I feel so gay at the moment".

Mudflap looked up into Speeds ruby red optics and couldn't believe that Speed was alive. "Oh my god... Speed. Thank Primus. I am so sorry. I didn't mean what i said in the rec. room. I promise" he said. Tighening the hug he had around Speeds body.

"Yeah... I know that now. I just needed you to say it", he said. He slowly sat up, with Mudflaps help.

"Hey, take it easy... Don't strain yourself" Mudflap finally help Speed get off the berth.

Ellie noticed the group heading towards the med bay. When she saw Speed awake, she couldn't help herself. "Speed!" Ellie yelled, running towards him, and throwing her arms around him. She then placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Hey Sweetie... I love you so much" Speed said, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I know" she said.

Speed turned to Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe, all of them had they mouths open in disbelief. "I had an idea that it would work... But not that quickly" Ratchet said, as Speed walked towards him.

"Close your mouths will you... I'm alive, I'm up, I'm fine. No need to worry" he said. Ironhide and Sideswipe both closed their mouths and just stood staring at him.

"Are you ok?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm a little sore, but otherwise fine" Speed replied. "I'm sorry Ratchet. I shouldn't have hidden my pain from you, I should have told you I was pretty much in unbareable agony. I promise, I will never do that again" he announced. He could see anger in Ratchets optics.

"You damn well won't keep that from me again. You could have died" he said. Pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you're alive" he said.

Speed turned towards Ironhide, who immediately pulled him into a hug. "You damn near gave me a fragging spark attack. Never do that again... You hear me" he said. He released Speed and looked into his re optics.

"I promise... I will never do anything like that again" he said. "What is with everyone and giving me hugs?" he asked, sacastically. All they could do was laugh. He decided that he needed to go and talk to Optimus, and let him know that he was fine.

Optimus was in his office, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to he door and opened it, to meet Speeds optics. "Speed, you're alive" he said. Pulling Speed into a hug.

"Why did everyone beieve I was dead?" he asked, pulling himself out of Optimus' hug. "I'm fine, I promise. I just needed time to recharge. I'll live" he said. Optimus was about to say something when Speed stopped him. "Yes Optimus, I'll make sure I tell ratchet if I'm in pain. Promise" he said. Almost reading optimus' mind.

"Good. We don't need you collaspsing again. You gave everyone a scare when we found you..." He said.

"I know. Hey, how long was I out?" he asked. Optimus paused for a second, then replied to the perfectly good question. "Two and a half weeks", he replied.

Speed stood in shock, it didn't seem like that long. "Wow... That long? Wow, no wonder why everyone was so scared that I was going to die" he said.

Optimus put his arm around Speeds should and comfroted him. "It's ok. You're fine now, and you're on the way to recovery. Now what I really want you to do, is go and get some rest... Ok?" Speed just nodded, then walked out into the hall, and towards his room. He lay down on his berth and fell into recharge... But was awoken by another night mare. He had to do something... he had to go and talk to Ratchet.


	6. Revenge Is Sweet

Speed got off the berth and walked down to the med bay. He stood outside the door for a few moments, wondering if Ratchet would even believe him... But he had to try. He knocked on the door. "Come in" Ratchet said from within. He stopped for a few seconds, contemplating running, but decided to open the door and walk in. "Speed, what's wrong? Are you in Pain?" he asked, racing to my side.

"No Ratchet, I'm fine. Ok, I'm in a bit of pain. But that's no wat I'm here for" he said. He stood staring at him with confusion on his face. "I needed to talk to you, about a night mare I have been having since about a week, before Starscream attacked me". Speed sat down, and Ratchet soon joined him.

"What about?" he asked plainly.

"It was about Starscream attacking me... He attacked me pretty much the same way as he did in my night mare. It was alomst as if, something was trying to warn me that Starscream was coming", he said.

"The same way? Wow... I've heard of some people having one dream before something happens... But I have never heard of someone having night mares every night for a week before something happens" he said. Speed began to sob, remembering what Starscream had said... '_the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky'_. Ratchet pulled Speed closer to him, seeing the mental pain Speed was going through.

"Hey It's ok... He's gone now, he can't hurt you" he said. But he was terribly wrong.

"I don't think so..." he stated.

He looked at Speed, he seemed to be more scared than Speed was. "What the frag do you mean? How can it not be over?" he asked.

"Well, before Starscream left, he said that '_the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky_'. It means he is going come after me... He's going to come back" he announced.

Speed attempted to fight when Ratchet pulled him into a hug, but he's stronger than Speed thought. Eventually he gave in, and burried his face into Ratchets shoulder. "Hey come on... It's ok, no one on this base will allow Starscream to hurt you ever again. You know that more than anyone" he comforted Speed. Eventually his body was pushing him into recharge, but he didn't want to recharge, because he didn't want to have that terrible night mare again. "Hey, don't fight recharge, you'll make yourself worse" Ratchet said. Help him over to the berth, lying him down, as Speed fell into recharge. Ratchet didn't want to leave him, as he didn't want Speed waking up on his own. So Ratchet sat on the chair besides the berth.

When Speed abruptly woke up from his night mare, Ratchet was still recharging in the chair next to him. He had to do something, this was pathetic... He couldn't go outside, he couldn't sleep... He couldn't do anything. He was scared that Starscream really would come back and finish the job... "Ratchet? Ratchet you awake?" he asked, nugding Ratchet.

"I am now. What's wrong?" he looked into Speeds optics, to see that Speed had just woken from his night mare again. "Hey, come here. Come on... It's ok" he sat on the berth next to Speed and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I have to fight him again. I don't have any other choice" Speed pulled away and got off the berth.

"No way in Primus are you fighting Starscream again... He'll tear you apart" Ratchet walked towards Speed and put a hand on his shoulder.

Speed immediately slapped the hand away. "I can't just sit back and fear recharge, just because I know he'll be in it. I just can't Ratchet... No. I won't" Speed walked out the door, and down towards Ironhides room. "Ironhide!" he yelled walking into his room.

Ironhide suddenly woke up, from a very nice dream, and looked at what woke him. "What the frag do you want?" he snapped.

"I want you to teach me to fight. I need to win a fight against Starscream" He walked towards Ironhidde, and dragged him off his berth.

Ironhide fell off the berth and onto the floor. "What the frag was that for?" he snapped, jumping to his feet.

"Just making sure you were awake" next thing Ratchet came running through the doors.

"Speed... How many times have I told you, don't wake Ironhide while he's recharging?" he walked towards Speed, grabbing his arm, and pulling him towards the door.

Speed broke from Ratchets grip and moved closer to Ironhide. "You gonna teach me or not?" Ironhide, just stared at him. "Oh I see. You're afraid that you don't have what it takes to train me. Right?"

Ironhide smashed Speed into the wall, pinning him. "How dare you say that I don't have what it takes. I was training bots since before you were even thought of!" he snapped.

"Well then teach me... Please. I beg of you. I can't sleep knowing that Starscream is out there somewhere, just waiting for you to slip up, drop your guard. He's just biding his time. No matter where I go, no matter what I do. I'm not safe until I prove to him, and myself that I can beat the slag out of him" Ironhide released the ddeath grip he had on Speed.

"Ok... Fine, I will. But can we at least wait till morning? I need to recharge. An so do you" he lay back down on his berth and slipped into recharge. I went to my room and noticed that Ellie was in deep recharge. I quietly hopped on to the berth and put my arm around her, slipping into recharge.

The next morning, Ellie woke up early and went out to the rec. romm, not wanting to disturb Speed. Half an hour later Ironhide snuck into Speeds room, and rudely woke him. "Rise and shine, slipping beauty!" he yelled as loud as he could, right into Speed audio receptors.

"Ah... What the frag was that for?' Speed fell onto the floor. He grabbed the berth and tried to haul himself back onto his feet.

Ironhide grabbed his arm and helped him up. "It's called, payback. Get used to it. Your going to be getting it for the next few months".

Speed dropped his optics to look at the floor. "Oh frag" he wispered to himself.

For the next few months, Ironhide trained Speed to be the best fighter he could. He would train, fight and box with Speed. Making sure he taught him all he needed to know about gaining the upper hand over your opponent, especially if your opponent has hundreds of years more experience than you. Speed had finally finished his training. And organised a day, that the Autobots would take him out to find Starscream. When they finally did find him, he was not happy. "Well, well. Look what we have here. You bought your Autobot friends? Now when I'm done with you, I have some Autobots to warm down on" he laughted as loud as he could.

"I don't think so Starscream, not this time" Speed stood is ground, not fearing Starscream anymore.

"Fine. then let's get started" Starscream ran out Speed. But Speed dogded without trying. "So you've been training? Well, you're smarter than I first imagined. No matter. I'll destroy you anyway".

"Unlikely Starscream. I'm not just smarter, but stronger and faster as well" Speed ran at Starscream quicker than Starscream could react, Speed had him in a death grip. Starscream gasped for air, before finally working his way out of the grip.

"You'll pay for that!" he ran at Speed, again and again. But without success. Speed had truely became the best fighter he could be.

Starscream and Speed fough for what felt like hours, before Speed finally got a good hit on Starscream, and beat the slag out of Starscream, then Starscream fell to the ground. He couldn't get up, and barely had enough energy to even lift his arms. "You wouldn't kill me?" he aksed, in an innocent voice.

Speed, aimed his cannons at him. He was about to kill a wounded, unarmed Starscream, when Ironhie grabbed his wrist. "No Speed, he's not worth it".

"You know what Starscream. No... I'm going to spare your miserable life... But next time we meet, you won't be so luckly" he laught evilly to himself.

Starscream was left to repair himself... Speed roared at his success. He had finally beaten Starscream... He no longer had to fear Starscreams return... He was free. That night, Speed lay next to Ellie and put his arms around her. "I love you" he wispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she turned and placed an soft kiss to his lips. They both fell into a peaceful recharge... The first he had had in months.


End file.
